


You'll Never Feel Like You're Alone

by 5ft9



Series: Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Brace yourselves, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, It's a sequel but I guess you don't really have to read part one, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, One part is really sad and I cried writing it, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are a couple that are ready to start their lives as mates. This is them growing old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys! I got a positive reaction from the first part of this so I just had to write a sequel. I hope you all like it! :)
> 
> Btw, this may contain trigger warnings?? There's one point where Louis feels very insecure about his body and also another part where Harry makes Louis cry. I figure I'd just leave that here instead of tagging it because I don't know if it's too serious, hopefully not.
> 
> Also it's 1AM and I haven't edited this yet so I'll regret this in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

Harry's currently in a jewelery shop in London with Niall, Zayn and Liam. His three friends are all helping him find the absolute perfect engagement ring for Louis because: _"It's time."_

Louis' birthday is in three weeks and the Alpha just knows that that will be the date. It can't be anything else.

"How the fuck will I be able to propose if I can't find a ring, and how will I find a ring when all of these are trash!?"

A sales assistant turns around and glares at Niall, Zayn and Liam, silently warning them to calm their friend down or to get out. "Hey, Harry," Liam starts, "Don't worry, man. When I proposed to Zayn, I was scared shitless too but I got through it and he loves the ring. Louis is the happiest guy alive, I bet he'd be happy even if you got him a ring from one of those toy machines at Tesco." 

Harry lets out a sigh and slumps his shoulders. "I know, Liam. Thank you. It's just tough because I want this to be perfect. He deserves nothing but the best but I don't even know anything about rings, for fuck's sake."

Niall shakes his head. "Harry! This same thing happened last time, just ask a sales assistant for help, it's their job for god's sake!"

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

Harry moved into Louis' apartment next door a week after they came home from their vacation in New York. They figured that since they're mated now, there would be no reason for them to live separately, not to mention Harry was always at Louis' flat anyways. It was honestly just stupid to pay for his apartment when he went in there maybe twice a week.

"Hazza!"

The Alpha looks up from removing his heavy winter jacket to find his adorable little omega running towards him from down the hall. He's wearing a pale pink [sweater ](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0330/1705/products/prettyboycrew_1024x1024.jpg?v=1406084515)with Pretty Boy on it and white and baby blue striped socks, one pulled up all the way to his knee and the other scrunched at his ankle. He trips when he's about two feet from Harry, but his big strong Alpha catches him, laughing at his boy's silliness. "Baby, you have to be careful. This happens at least once a week, what if I don't catch you one day?"

"You'd never let that happen, Harry, let's be real."

Harry rolls his eyes at his omega's sassy nature, but doesn't deny the statement because he knows it's true. "So, I have some news."

Louis' ears perk up, his eyes looking up at Harry curiously. "News? Good news or bad news, you know I love good ne-"

"I would say very good news."

Louis smiles wide, still in Harry's arms from when he caught him. They're pressed tight together, Louis having to crane his head up to look at his mate and Harry looking downwards to the point that it's almost painful.

"Tell me, tell me, I wanna know!"

Louis is full-on pleading at this point and Harry can't help but laugh, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead- his special spot.

"Alright, baby. Well...you know how you've always wanted to go to DisneyLand?"

Louis' jaw drops and his eyes widen. He gets out of Harry's grip and steps back. "You didn't!"

Harry licks his lips and smiling smugly, "I pulled some strings with your work, we go in two weeks."

Louis starts crying and he throws himself at Harry once again, sobbing into his shoulder. "Thank you, Hazza! I love you so much. You're the best person I've ever known."

Harry rubs his omega's back, kissing his bonding spot over and over.

* * *

"We're leaving in three days, Niall! I'm scared shitless!"

Harry is panicking. He can't do this, there's no way he can do this. He's pacing back and forth while on the phone with his long-time best friend. 

"How am I gonna do this? I'm weak, Niall. _Weak."_

"I know you're weak, Harry, but you can do this. There's not a single chance that Louis will say no. You two are fucking _mated_. He'd have to be out of his mind to say no, you two are already bonded for life!"

Harry knows that Niall has a point, but he still can't help but worry. Not every mated couple gets married, their bonding being enough of a symbol of their love and loyalty, but Harry is old fashion. He wants to propose and see his omega's breath hitch from surprise, he wants the big wedding where he'll see his baby walking down the isle towards him, he wants to be able to call Louis his _husband_.

Harry takes a deep breath, "I'm just worried."

"That's understandable. I totally get that, but Louis loves you more than anything in the world. Expect for him to say yes before you even fully get down on one knee."

Harry breathes out a laugh. "Alright, thanks Niall. I'm gonna try to worry less about it. I love Louis and Louis loves me."

"Exactly. Either way, you leave the twentieth, you'll have plenty of time between then and his birthday to perfect every little thing. I believe in you, man, come back an engaged man."

* * *

Harry and Louis walk into their [hotel room](https://secure.parksandresorts.wdpromedia.com/resize/mwImage/1/640/360/90/wdpromedia.disney.go.com/media/wdpro-assets/dlr/gallery/resorts-00/dlr/disneyland-hotel/non-ada/d8c/room-d8c-g02.jpg?12052014110004) of the resort. Harry had gotten them the Fairy Tale Suite, and it surely lived up to its name. "Oh my gosh, Hazza, it's beautiful."

Harry smiles down at his omega, not even caring that this room is taking a week's paycheck to pay for. His boy deserves all the precious things in life. "I'm glad you love it, Sweets."

Louis smiles, jumping onto the bed. "Oh god! Jump with me Harry, it's so bouncy!"

Harry actually considers it for a second, but quickly shakes his head, knowing that he'll most definitely hit the ceiling due to his height and possibly break the bed. Although Louis hardly leaves a dent on the mattress, Harry knows that since he's almost double Louis' size, things probably won't go well if he copies the omega's actions.

"No thank you, babe. How about we go get some dinner instead?"

* * *

"Baby...wake up, sweetie, it's your birthday." 

Harry is trying to wake his little omega up. It's the smaller boy's birthday which means _today is the day_. Their trip thus far has been absolutely incredible and today will just make it that much better. This could possibly be the best day of Harry's life. Hopefully it's Louis'.

"Mmmm, sleepy, Alpha." Louis smacks his lips and flips over until Harry is spooning his tiny frame, instead of the omega being cuddled into Harry's chest. Harry strokes his hair and nuzzles his face into Louis' bonding spot, one of his favorite parts of Louis' body.

"C'mon, baby. We have a big day today."

The alpha realizes that Louis doesn't have his hearing aid so he obviously can't hear him properly. He reaches for the pink device on the bedside table next to Louis' side and turns it on, carefully putting it on the older boy.

"There you go baby, now come on. Your special breakfast is here."

Louis' tummy grumbles without him even realizing he was hungry. He groggily sits up in bed and rubs his eyes his one sweaterpaw covered fist, his other hand rubbing his belly. Harry is mesmerized by Louis' sheer beauty and cuteness.

The birthday boy lets out a tiny yawn, which sounds like a squeak, and falls back onto the bed, on Harry's chest. "Morning, Hazza."

"Good morning, my little Lou. Should I get your breakfast tray?" Louis nods with his eyes still closed, causing Harry to laugh and gently pry the omega's limbs off of him to get out of the bed. He comes back a moment later, "Here you are, my love."

Louis sits up straight and he's wide awake when Harry sets the tray on his lap, finding a delicious assortment of food. "Yummy!" He cheers, grabbing the fork set for him to dig into his [meal](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-xXvUtADF3PQ/T5nUfCv-w7I/AAAAAAAAGqg/eSopWvAxLHE/s1600/mmwaffles2.jpg). Harry laughs and sits next to him on the bed, eating his own meal and stressing about what's to come later in the day.

* * *

"Haz! Let's see the lions!"

Harry nervously looks around, trying to find a way to tell his boy no. "Uh, but wouldn't you rather watch the Christmas firework show, Lou?"

The small omega looks up at Harry, his [birthday edition Mickey hat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/cb/39/5e/cb395eb62d15652a22d6cb0c434068d0.jpg) slightly crooked on his head. He shrugs. "We saw it Tuesday and Wednesday."

Harry internally groans at himself, he knew that wasn't a good idea. He thinks quick on his feet. "But baby! I didn't wanna tell you but I have a birthday surprise for you there... Your favorite characters are there waiting to get the whole crowd to sing you happy birthday!"

Louis' eyes light up brighter than the main Christmas tree set up in the park. "Really?! What are we waiting for, let's go, Hazza!"

He grabs Harry's hand and they run towards the castle.

Harry is beating himself up on the inside, _Why did I lie? Now he's expecting to be sung to! I'm such a bastar-_

The alpha is broken out of his thoughts from Louis gasping. He looks down to find his omega staring up with bright eyes. He follows his line of vision and loses his breath by the beautiful [show ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/7a40a928563d6be5723b09148b1307a1/tumblr_muosq7LBVj1r4v0u8o1_500.jpg)in front of them.

"They're gorgeous, Harry."

Harry nods, "Not as gorgeous as you."

Louis smiles and turns to his alpha. "You're a complete sap. I love you."

Harry grips the tiny boy's hand a little tighter, growing sweaty. Here he is, the perfect place to propose to his perfect boy on the perfect date, and he can't figure out how to do it. Everyone's focusing on the fireworks, including Louis, so he decides it now or never. He takes his hand away from Louis', playing it off like he's just scratching his other arm. When Louis' focus is completely back on the stunning fireworks show, he reaches into his back pocket to grab the ring box and slowly, he gets down on one knee.

A couple of people gasp from behind them, causing Louis to turn towards the noise, then look at Harry and gasp.

"Hazza?"

"Lou. I'm giving you this speech for the third time now, but everything I'm saying is still true. You are the love of my life. I thank the heavens every day for allowing me to find my perfect omega -you. There's not a single moment of any day that I'm not thinking about you. You are the purest, most irresistible person that I've ever met and I don't know how I got lucky enough to make you mine. Mating with you was the greatest decision that I've ever made, I knew from the moment I opened my eyes in your apartment and saw you that I had to have you. There's never been anyone else and there never will be. Every moment spent with you makes me feel like the luckiest person alive and that feeling has never died in slightest. All I want to do is make you happy. I live to see you smile, and know that you're mine as much as I'm yours. I know I'm rambling but what I'm trying to say is... Louis, will you marry me?"

Harry opens the ring box to reveal a platinum band with tiny diamonds around the perimeter, a huge pale blue marquise diamond in the middle surrounded by more tiny jewels. The [ring ](http://www.bluenile.com/uk/build-your-own-ring/marquise-shaped-halo-diamond-engagement-ring_41206?action=PlatinumSelect&track=alternate-metalsCustomizer)is stunning and Louis chokes back a sob.

Almost everyone within a twenty-five foot radius of the duo are watching, cooing at the sight before them. Louis is almost at the point of sobbing, tears rushing down his face as he smiles wetly. "Yes. Yes, you big oaf, of course I'll marry you!"

Harry smiles wider than he ever has and he jumps up from the ground, hugging his boy. He starts tearing up when he feels the front of his shirt get damp. "I love you baby, thank you for making me the luckiest man on Earth."

Louis laughs into his chest with tears still pouring from his eyes. "I love you, too."

When they look up they realize that everyone is watching them and clapping, some people even glossy-eyed. Then they hear a voice call out "Hey! It's the omega's birthday! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday-"

Soon enough everyone surrounding them has joined along, wishing Louis a happy birthday through song. Harry holds Louis tight, kissing him on top of his hat.

* * *

"I can't believe it. We're engaged, Hazza. Fiancés!"

Harry smiles at his adorable boy as he happily eats his special birthday cake, every few seconds looking at his new ring. A few moments after everyone had finished singing happy birthday, a few Disney characters came over to them, congratulating them and telling them to follow them. The pair did as told and were lead into the Cinderella's Castle where they gave Louis a [special cake](http://retailtechnologylab.screenmediatechnology.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/disneyweddingcake.jpg). Louis had almost cried again, being so filled with joy and love.

"I can't believe it either, babe. I've never been happier." He held Louis' hand and they smiled at each other, continuing to feed one another cake.

* * *

 "Bath time!" Lous sings as they come back to their suite. "I've heard they have really fancy bubbles."

Harry chuckles, "Mind if I join?"

Louis turns around and quirks a brow. "I thought that was implied."

Harry smirks and grabs two robes from the room closet. "Let's go."

After Harry set up the bubble bath, making it the perfect temperature and lighting candles around the [tub](https://secure.parksandresorts.wdpromedia.com/resize/mwImage/1/640/360/90/wdpromedia.disney.go.com/media/wdpro-assets/dlr/gallery/resorts-00/dlr/disneyland-hotel/non-ada/d8c/room-d8c-g16.jpg?12052014122928), he steps inside, opening his arms for Louis to come in after him. He takes Louis small hands, leading him carefully inside. "There you go, baby, careful."

"Mmm," Louis starts once he's safely in the water, his back to Harry's chest, "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is."

They sit in peace for a couple of minutes, Harry's hand under the water stroking Louis' little belly, until he takes Louis' left hand in his own and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. He breathes out slowly, "I think this was the best day of my life."

"So far." Louis interjects. "We have the rest of our lives together ahead of us." He gives Harry a little smile and Harry smiles back, leaning forward to connect their lips.

Soon enough, their kiss becomes heated and Louis turns around, pressing Harry's legs together so he can straddle them. "Mmm," Louis whimpers while grinding down on Harry's member which is quickly growing to its full alpha size, "you wanna make the best day of your life even better?"

Harry bites down on Louis bottom lip, pulling on it as he leans back. "What do you have in mind?"

Louis smirks and presses his hips down harder. "Want me to ride you right here?"

"Oh shit." Harry grabs Louis' tiny waist, grinding his bum on his cock until he's fully hard. "Fuck yeah, baby."

Louis' holding back moans at this point, his hands on Harry's chest and he tries to not lose himself. "Alright," he grabs Harry's now fully erect member from underneath him, pressing it to his hole, "I'm wet enough." He begins lowering down on his alpha's cock, his eyes looking wild until he's bottomed out. "Oh fuck, Alpha. Always so big." He's clenching and unclenching over and over again, knowing that Harry loves the pressure.

"Oh, baby. So fucking tight, no matter how much I fuck you."

Louis closes his eyes, leaning his head back as he start to rise and drop back down on Harry's huge cock. He's moaning like crazy, swiveling his hips with expertise.

"Fuck, look at you. Look at that tiny body bouncing on my cock, does that stretch you out good, babe?"

Louis keeps nodding as his closed eyes squeeze tighter, trying to reach his climax without touching himself. "Yes, Alpha. Stretches- oh! Stretches me out so good."

Harry takes one of his hands away from around Louis' hips, reaching up to rub one of his fiancé's perky little nipples. Louis lets out high pitch moan, bouncing harder and faster. "Oh, Alpha! Don't stop, please don't stop." He feels Harry's knot catch on his rim, which sends him over the edge and causes him to yell out as his little dick shoots out strings of cum.

The added pressure on his cock and the sight of his omega reaching his own orgasm makes Harry's knot pop, him bringing Louis to his chest so he can bury his face into the crook between Louis shoulder and neck, licking over the bond mark.

The pair are still in the bath five minutes later before Louis lifts his head, looks in his alpha's eyes and says, "This will surely be a bitch to clean up."

* * *

"Mum...I don't know if I can do this."

Harry is currently in his dressing room, having a chat with his mother, Anne, after he almost had a panic attack. Today is the day of he and Louis' wedding and he's almost sure that he's going to find a way to fuck it up somehow. He keeps fiddling with his pale blue tie due to his nerves, causing it to wrinkle and for him to stress out even more.

"Darling, yes you can and you will. Louis adores you just as much as you adore him and, as your mother, if you don't go out there and make this the best day of you and that small boy's life, so help me god, I don't know what I'll do. You've been waiting your whole life for this, used to always tell me how you wanted to find a 'pretty omega and marry them in the backyard and have a hundred thousand babies and live in a big castle.' Your big day is finally here and you shouldn't let nerves ruin your dream day."

Harry takes a deep breath and hugs his mother, whispering a small "thank you, I love you," into her hair.

An hour later Harry is standing at the end of the isle next to the officiant. Niall, Liam and Zayn are to his left, while Louis' sisters and Gemma are a couple of feet away to his right.

His eyes widen when the pianist starts playing "Here The Comes The Bride" and the doors at the beginning of the isle open. Only one word comes to Harry's mind when he sees Louis: love.

The second thing that comes to mind is: he's fucking beautiful.

The omega is clad in a perfectly fitted black tuxedo with a white undershirt, a forest green tie and a beautiful sheer veil. The [bouquet ](http://affordableelegancesilkflorals.com/ebay/aecd012.jpg)he's holding is beautiful, an assortment of white and dyed pale blue roses and calla lilies, surrounded by small leaves the same color as his tie. The colors perfect match their color scheme. His hair is parted perfectly, left in a neat fringe. His left arm is locked with his stepfather, Mark, both of them glossy eyed.

When the pair reach the end of the isle the small boy turns to his father and hugs him, the older man sitting in his seat afterwards. Louis then turns to his alpha waiting for him, walking up until they're standing in front of one another. They both smile softly, excitement and nerves for their future together burning inside of them. The officiant clears his throat and everyone focuses on him.

"You may now be seated."

* * *

The newly weds' wedding was already almost three months ago, and the couple has been enjoying married life more than they ever would have imagined.

Things are incredible to say the least. Louis and Harry are inseparable and things couldn't be better. Well, besides one thing...

There's only one problem in life for Harry and that's his job. Sure, he makes good money working with computers but it's far being from his passion. What he really wants is to make people happy through his baking. He dreams to one day own a successful bakery, it's his biggest wish in life besides wanting for him and Louis to be happy and have kids.

Of course Louis has noticed how upset Harry gets whenever he speaks about work, how his husband will instantly deflate when the topic is brought up. His alpha has done everything to make sure that he is always happy and satisfied, so Louis knows that it's time to do the same.

* * *

"Where are we going?

"Hush, Harry." Harry walked into a wall, causing Louis to burst into giggles. "Sorry, sorry. Just thought that'd be funny."

Harry fakes laughs. "Ha-ha, very funny. Where are we anyways? Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

Louis huffs. "You need to stop with all the questions, Hazza. Besides, you can remove it now."

Harry smiles widely. He takes off his blindfold and sticks his tongue out at Louis until he realizes their surroundings. "Uh, where are we?"

The couple are standing in the middle of an medium sized room, obviously an empty storefront. Right in front of them is a huge window, showing the busy streets in front of them. Harry recognizes it as the streets of [Liverpool](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1242&bih=585&q=liverpool+streets&oq=liverpool+streets&gs_l=img.3..0l10.77.4767.0.4949.20.17.2.0.0.0.238.1442.12j2j1.15.0....0...1.1.64.img..3.17.1463.gT738GsBU10#imgrc=mlV44cYKKroPBM%3A), which is relatively close to where they already live.

"What is all this?"

Harry looks down at his omega for an answer. He just doesn't understand what's going on.

"Well..." Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides, "This is your store now. I got it for you- well, not everything is completely set in store yet, in case you don't like it, but I've been saving up for this for you for a long time. I know how much you've wanted a bakery of your own and well, here it is. If you want..."

Louis trails off insecurely, all of his confidence fading when Harry doesn't say anything. Maybe he hates the whole idea, hates the space.

"Lou..." Louis looks up to a shocking sight. Harry has tears in his eyes, completely in awe of his precious omega. "I can't believe- just, thank you, baby. Thank you so much. I love it."

The alpha bends down to wrap his tiny omega husband in his arms, Louis on his tip toes with a huge smile on his face. He starts bouncy on his toes, excitement filling him. "Guess what else, Hazza?" Harry pulls back and make a face signaling Louis to continue, which he does. "There's more."

Louis grabs Harry's hand and leads him up a set of stairs, beaming at the taller lad when they reach their destination. Harry's eyes widen. "What is this now?"

"Well.... I know we never discussed it but, I think we need a bigger home. Harry's jaw drops but Louis only continues. "And the thing is, this is perfect! It's right above where the bakery will be and it's bigger than the apartment we already have and Greg can have her _own room_! Can you believe that?! And there's an en suite and a cute little kitchen and a dining room _and_ a den: both! And-"

"Lou!" Louis shuts his mouth when he hears his husband stop him with a laugh. "Let's do it, this is absolutely perfect."

Louis lets out a squeal and jumps into Harry's arms just like he used to do much more frequently when they were a little younger. Harry presses their lips together. "This is just the next step of the rest of our lives."

* * *

"Sleep tight, baby."

It's 3:30AM and time for Harry to go downstairs to start his first day of work. The couple and the boys finished furnishing and decorating the entire [bakery ](http://deardaisycottage.typepad.com/.a/6a00d8341c590d53ef0115706c9228970c-800wi)just last week and it looks pretty great -teal walls with pastel colored furniture. The design was all Louis' idea, Harry saying that the tiny boy would be in charge of design while he took care of all the baking and recipes.

The week after the bakery was finished was focused on their new apartment upstairs. It took them almost an entire seven days, but they finally finished setting everything up and it was more perfect than they thought it would be. The flat had a rather rustic/urban look to it without any furniture in it, so they decided to go with that theme. With brick walls and hardwood floors, they got wooden tables and dark couches for the [living room](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/dd/50/15/dd50152e1a3b8a59bc359c943c72c3c7.jpg) along with several plants to give the space color. Louis was apprehensive to not have colorful walls for his [bedroom](http://38.media.tumblr.com/2647e34820def1188116e037da7c8e53/tumblr_nco5ixeCTU1s1eou3o1_500.png), but once he saw the room that they would share and all the windows surrounding a big open space, he knew exactly what they were going to do. They sat several candles on windowsills, and covered their walls with photos of the pair throughout their relationship -most of them taken with Harry's polaroid camera. They also have pictures of their friends family, including others from their childhoods, in order to fill them with good emotions whenever they choose to inspect each photo. In the space surrounded by all the windows, they put their _king_ size bed -Harry couldn't take a queen anymore. They had bought beautiful patterned comforters for the bed and, to give a sense of Louis to the room, they put up fairy lights around the perimeter of the bed frame.

Now that their new home is complete, it's time for Harry to finally start his dream job.

Harry changes into casual clothing, a white long-sleeve shirt with black jeans, and heads to the shop. "I can't believe this is real." He whispers to himself while looking around the shop that's actually his. He goes to the kitchen to start making the breads, excited despite the horrendous hour.

After almost 45 minutes he hear soft pit pats until they stop, causing him to turn around. Harry's heart leaps when he finds his tiny omega at the door, his eyes sleepy as one sweater-covered hand rubs his belly. He's wearing one of his mother's old maternity shirts and pajamas with the characters of Winnie the Pooh scattered across them. His little feet are covered in soft socks like always and he's holding a pink fleece blanket with sheeps pattered on. He reaches out, making grabby hands at Harry. "Hazza.."

Harry immediately walks over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and giving his hair a kiss. "Good morning, my love. What are you doing up so early? I'm only making the bread for the day."

"Couldn't sleep without you, Alpha." He yawns and Harry outwardly coos.

"I'm sorry, lovely, but I'll be down here for a while. You should go back to bed." Louis shakes his head, walking across the room and making grabby hands at his alpha again, wordlessly asking to be placed up on the counter. Harry does as Louis asks, he would never not give his baby what he wants, and places a smooch on his soft lips. "You sure you wanna stay here?" He asks while kissing Louis' wedding ring softly.

Louis nods and shrugs like it's no big deal.

Harry only shakes his head and smiles fondly when he sees Louis asleep with his head against the wall thirty minutes later.

* * *

The bakery is a huge success. The happily married couple have had it open for three months now and it's already been written about in several newspapers and even a cooking magazine, which praised Harry's "outrageously delicious" unique flavors of cupcakes. They've also been praised for staying open for longer hours than most bakeries, which has gained them loads of customers. Harry's specialty is his bread, which he sells to several delis and diners around the city, including Niall's cafe downtown. 

Louis' also recently gotten a promotion, him doing very well in his own field of work. The pair are doing great and Harry has already secretly started a college fund for their future children. Harry wants nothing more than for them to expand their little family of he, his omega and Greg. He just wants to see little replicas of he and Louis running -or crawling- around the flat. He and Louis haven't spoken much about it, and the last time they did was months ago. He hopes it's brought up soon enough.

* * *

"Soon" was closer than Harry'd expected. The next day Harry comes upstairs after closing the shop to find Louis lying in bed, smiling at his phone. He looks up and smiles sweetly at his husband. "Hiya, Hazza. How was work?"

Harry smiles widely, quickly stripping down to just his boxers and jumping into bed, cuddling his boy close. Louis giggles, pushing on his chest slightly. "Fantastic, nothing went to waste. Saturday is definitely our busiest day."

Louis smiles and kisses his alpha's lips. "That's great, I'm so happy you're happy."

"Me too, baby." He kisses Louis again. "What about you? What were you smiling about when I walked in?"

Louis blushes, looking down before looking back up at his husband. "What do you think of the name Charlie?"

Harry furrows his brows. "It's nice, I like it. But, why?"

Louis sits up a little in their bed, giving Harry a small smile. "I think it's time." By the look of confusion on Harry's face, he continues. "I want us to start a family."

Harry gasps, instantly sitting up straight and hugging his omega close to his chest. He lets out a deep breath. "Are you serious? Baby, please don't be joking."

The omega laughs wetly, not having expected this reaction from his alpha. "I'm very serious, Haz. I want us to have babies."

Harry pulls back a little to plant his lips on Louis', letting his emotions be shown through their kiss. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on Louis'. "Let's do it. Let's start a family."

* * *

It's been six months since Louis and Harry have started trying for a baby and nothing is going right. Whenever Louis takes a pregnancy test, he's always left with tears and Harry trying to comfort him.

The boys have been coming over a lot to lift their friends' spirits. Liam and Zayn know the struggle of trying for a baby, having dealt with the same thing last year. Their situation was definitely less stressful considering Zayn found he was pregnant after three weeks of trying, which lead to the birth of their beautiful daughter, Giselle. As much as their three best friends try their best to help, Louis and Harry can't help but feel completely heartbroken by the fact that Louis won't get pregnant.

They've gone to several doctors, all of them saying the same thing: Harry's sperm count is normal and Louis is completely healthy, just be patient! Despite the doctors' reassurances, Louis can't help but feel like something must be wrong and that it's all his fault. The first few weeks of trying to get pregnant, Harry and Louis felt on top of the world. They were happy and excited and they couldn't wait for the future, but now Louis is scared. He's worried that Harry is upset.

Harry hasn't been the same lately, which terrifies Louis. Compared to when they first tried making a baby when they were ecstatic and talking about their future lives together nonstop, they just speak... less. It stresses Louis the fuck out. Harry slowly started to stop talking about babies, and started staying downstairs at the bakery for longer hours soon after. He's also just recently hired someone to work the front counter. A young girl, petite and cute with short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, her skin a beautiful shade of olive. Despite her only being a beta, her spending every day with Harry worries Louis. The omega knows that Harry would never cheat on him but his insecurities from not being able to produce him and his husband a baby are spreading to other things, such as his self confidence. He knows that he was much slimmer when he and Harry had first met and he was obviously much bubblier before this whole baby situation started. He's also gained weight from his stress, which he's scared might disgust Harry. They haven't had sex in over a week and Louis internally refuses to show his body to Harry unless they're trying again, horrified of Harry's possible response. 

Louis begins to crumble more and more as he and his husband drift slowly apart.

* * *

Today has been a rough fucking day. The first batch of bread that Harry had baked this morning had burnt when he accidentally put the timer on 75 minutes instead of 45. That lead to everything being off schedule, and for one of the deli owners who he sells bread to to give him a hell of an attitude. In the afternoon, some young boy had dropped his cup of hot chocolate and when Harry went over to kindly clean it up, he somehow managed to trip in it. His hit his knee really fucking hard on his fall, leaving him with a limp for the whole day. On top of all that, he dropped an entire batch of fresh French tarts. To say it hasn't been the best day would be one hell of an understatement.

Finally, it's time to close for the night. It's 10PM when he shuts the sign from "OPEN" to "SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED". Now it's time to clean up, which usually takes an hour or so. He sighs as he makes his way to the kitchen, beginning to wash the dishes.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry is finished cleaning due to the help of his employee Allegra. It's been an awful day and he's completely fucking exhausted, can't wait to just go home and take a quick shower and pass out in bed. 

He stomps up the stairs, glad that this shitty day is finally over. He drags himself to their bedroom, not even realizing that the TV isn't on like it usually is when Louis waits up for him. He doesn't know why but he gets annoyed when he walks into his and Louis' bedroom to find his husband already asleep. Seeing Louis after a long day always makes him feel better and he was hoping to cuddle his omega before bed. He's noticed that they've been distant with each other lately and it hurts him. He knows that their distance is definitely because of the baby problem. It kills him to know that he's a shit alpha, can't even impregnate his omega. He's been working longer hours in the bakery to avoid going upstairs and feeling guilty knowing that he's fucking up Louis' dream of starting a family. He gets so  angry in this state, knowing that he's undeserving of Louis. Knowing that Louis should have a _real_ alpha who can give him a baby.

He quickly goes to the bathroom connected to their room, ripping off his clothes before turning on the shower and stepping in. The water is a little hot but Harry likes it, it makes him relax a little. He keeps overthinking everything, thinking about what a fucked up shitty alpha he is. Louis must be so upset to have bonded and married such an embarrassment like Harry. Alphas are supposed to provide their loved ones with what they need and he just can't do that.

"Hazza?"

Harry's head snaps up to find Louis standing in the bathroom, looking at him through the glass sliding door. He realizes that the liquid pouring down his cheeks are not only water from the stream, but tears.

"Are you okay?"

Harry clears his throat, getting annoyed at the question. He's an alpha damnit, he needs to stop being such a pussy. "Of course I'm okay. Just taking a shower. Ever heard of knocking?"

He doesn't know where that came from but he regrets his tone immediately as he sees the look of shock and hurt on Louis' face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I- I just fell asleep and wanted to say hi."

"Well, hi. You couldn't have waited for me to get out?"

He doesn't know where the fuck all of this is coming from or why he's being such a dick to his omega. Louis hasn't done anything wrong, it's all him.

"I-" He sniffles. He wipes away a tear, upset with himself that he's annoying his alpha. "I'm sorry, I just thought I may have heard crying and I wanted to make su-"

"I _wasn't_ fucking crying." He roars in his alpha voice, not noticing Louis' flinch. "I'm not a fucking omega who cries over every little thing unlike _you!_ " 

He gestures to Louis' wide-eyed face, completely covered in tears at this point. Louis chokes, running out of the room before Harry can even comprehend what he's just said. He soon realizes that he just caused Louis to run out crying, _he_ did that. He turns off the water, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around his waist quickly, not having washed himself yet. He wants to throw himself off the roof of their building when he finds Louis crying on their bed, his face buried in a pillow. He's holding his ears tightly, his whole body shaking as he sobs harder. 

"Lou?"

Louis obviously didn't hear him over his own sobs and his hands tightly clamped over his ears. Harry cautiously walks over to him, gently putting left hand on one of Louis' delicate shoulders. Louis yelps, sitting up and cowering away from Harry, "I'm sorry, Alpha!"

He's forced himself to stop crying to not annoy his husband, and Harry's heart is officially broken. "Baby..."

Louis lets a few more tears fall, "Please, no more voice. No more voice, please, please, Alpha."

Harry chokes, his heart breaking more and more as Louis speaks. He sighs deeply, "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Louis is still crying but looks confused. "Do not apologize, Alpha. Louis was bad." He's clearly not in his right mind, most likely in omega space from hearing Harry's alpha voice.

With a shocked expression, Harry quickly shakes his head. "No you weren't, Louis, you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty alpha."

"No!" Harry looks up from his lap, surprised by Louis' outburst. "Best Alpha, so lucky to have." He comes closer to Harry, like he wants a hug but is too scared to ask for one. Harry hates himself, Louis should never have to ask for that.

Harry reaches over and embraces his omega, breaking down after a few seconds of having his nose pressed into Louis' soft strands of hair. He starts crying, ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have never yelled at you. I'm just so mad at myself, so mad that I can't give you what you want."

Louis pulls back and his eyes are less hazy, most likely broken out of omega space from being comforted by his alpha. "W-what?"

Harry removes his arms from around Louis, feeling undeserving of touching such a perfect creature. "I just want to give you a baby. Why can't I give you a baby?"

Harry's voice breaks off into cries of self loath, hating that his omega has to see him in this pathetic state. Louis wipes under his own eyes, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders afterwards to make him look him in the eyes. "Hazza, you think this is your fault?"

Harry looks beyond confused. "What do you mean?"

"Harry. You think it's your fault we can't have a baby?" Harry nods pitifully, hating this feeling.

"I'm sorry. You deserve better."

Louis shakes his head furiously. "No, no. Harry, I thought it was me." Harry can't follow, so he continues. "I thought it was my fault that we can't have a baby."

Harry looks even more upset than before. "No, Lou. Don't blame yourself, never is it your fault."

The omega sighs, "Hazza, don't you see what's been happening? We've both been beating ourselves up over the same thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After a couple of moments, Harry breaks the silence. "I love you so much, Lou. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I promise that will never happen again. I swear on my l-"

Louis cuts him off with a hug, chastely pecking him on the lips. "I love you too, Hazza. Thank you for being the best alpha I could have ever asked for."

Harry smiles down at his boy. "Maybe we should just do what the doctors said. Just be patient."

Louis' face falls, hating having to wait for something that may never happen. He wants to have a baby with his husband _now_. He sighs and nods, "Okay. We can be patient, right?"

The alphas cracks a big smile. "Let's hope so, lovely. Let's hope so." He realizes he's still damp and chuckles at himself, making Louis giggle in curiosity. "Forgot I still need to finish my shower, care to join?"

Louis briefly remembers his insecurities about his body and hesitates, but they quickly dissipate as he remembers Harry reassuring his love for him not even ten minutes ago. He smiles shyly and nods.

* * *

 "'ARRY!"

Harry screams and drops the tray he was bringing to one of his customers, the ordered scone hitting him in the chest and the cup of tea splashing on him, burning his nipples and causing him to scream even louder. He gives the customer a scared yet apologetic look, looking frantically around the busy bakery. "Lou?!"

He turns towards the kitchen when he hears a dish fall, a "Shit!" being heard until Louis opens the door, running into the bakery in just a cream and dark blue striped cableknit sweater, white pajama shorts and green socks. Harry barely notices the tears on his face before he's attacked, Louis jumping into his arms, almost causing them both to fall backwards.

"Lou, what are you doing?! What's happenin-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Everything stops in that moment. Harry's grip on Louis' waist loosens as he stares right into his husband's eyes, not believing his ears. "What?"

Louis starts nodding like crazy, crying again. "Hazza, it's happening. We're having a _baby_."

The couple hardly even notice as the entire bakery starts clapping, only focused on one another and the fact that they're finally getting what they've waited so long for.

* * *

"Where the fuck-?"

It's currently 4:30AM and Harry's woken up a bit late to get started on making the bakery's daily bread. He's searching for a sweater to wear for work because Autumn is coming up and it's always been difficult for him to transition from the warm weather to cold. So far, he can't find a single one.

He gives up after a minute of searching, too frustrated and late for work to deal with this. He'll look more when work is done.

An additional two weeks later and Harry _still_ can't find his sweaters. Even some of his shirts are missing and while it's both frustrating and confusing, he doesn't really care much at this point. He's too busy paying attention to his precious pregnant little omega.

These past few months of Louis being pregnant have been marvelous. The couple have been happier than ever, every moment together being filled with kisses and cuddles and making love. Louis is taking great care of himself, making his skin glow and look as pure as a child's. Harry has always seen Louis as the most beautiful human alive, but he personally thinks that seeing Louis pregnant with his child may just be the most angelic sight that's ever graced the planet. 

* * *

 "Have a nice rest of the day, Ally."

Allegra gives Harry a smile and wishes the same to him as she leaves the bakery. Harry locks the door behind her and switches the sign to closed. He smiles, hanging up his apron in the kitchen and turning off the lights. He's decided to close shop early today for the first time in owning the business to surprise Louis to a romantic date out. He and Louis haven't gone out in forever and he believes his gorgeous deserves a night out more than anyone.

When he comes upstairs he smiles fondly at what he's greeted with. The smell of cranberry and vanilla is wafting throughout their home, the same scent as when he first met his husband years ago. [_Linger_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Kspj3OO0s) by The Cranberries can be heard playing softly from their bedroom, it being one of Louis' all time favorite songs. He smiles fondly to himself, walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

He stops in his tracks when he opens the door wider than it already was, being greeted with the most adorable sight that he's ever seen.

In their king sized bed, which already makes Louis look miniscule, is his little omega sleeping soundly. On top of that, he's surrounded. Surrounded by clothing: sweaters, scarves, tee shirts, etc. All of which belong to Harry.

Harry lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, walking closer to where his omega is peacefully asleep. He has to resist bringing his hand to his mouth when he finds Louis wearing what much be three shirt -all Harry's- which include a black long-sleeved tee shirt, his favorite jumper with the word "OBSESSION" written across the front, and a huge lavender cableknit sweater on top of it all. On his feet are two pairs of Harry's sock and his legs are bare besides a pair of Harry's boxers which are low on his waist, revealing a pair of white cotton panties underneath. He's got Greg snuggled close to his chest and they're completely surrounded with clothing, the pile almost resembling a nest.

That's when it hits Harry: _nesting_. He smiles down at his baby, entranced by his adorableness.

"Lou." He lightly taps his boy's shoulder, receiving no response. He sighs as he rearranges his clothes, making room to enter the bed himself after removing all but his boxers from his body. He spoons Louis, kissing his bond spot. Louis squeaks at that, but doesn't wake up. "Babyyy, I'm home." He whispers lightly.

Louis stirs a little, his eyes opening a bit to see his alpha's arm draped over his waist. He makes a tiny squeal, turning around in his mate's arms. "Hazza! You're home!"

Harry pecks his little button nose, causing Louis to crinkle his eyes with a giggle. "What is all this, sweetie?"

Louis looks down and realizes that Harry must have caught him nesting. "Oh. Uh- sorry, Alpha. I just miss you during the day..."

Harry coos at his omega's bashfulness. He lifts his chin to kiss his lips softly, until Louis opens his mouth. They passionately kiss for a while until Louis pulls away. "What are you doing home anyways?

"I closed shop early to take you out."

Louis' eyes brighten as he gasps. "Harry! I need to get ready!"

Harry chuckles. "Shower?"

* * *

After the pair shower together -which took a little longer than usual due to Louis sucking Harry off- they're off to the city. Louis' still wearing Harry's huge lavender sweater that completely covered his hands and thighs, along with a pair of black jeggings and vans. Harry was wearing one of his stolen sweaters, blue jeans and boots. Their hands are locked and they're smiling like idiots.

"Where would like to go, love?"

Louis looks up at his alpha with his "thinking face," which is basically just his face scrunched up. Harry boops his nose, laughing when Louis pretends to bite his finger. "Hm, I don't know." He looks down at his belly. "What do you think, baby?" Harry gives him a look filled with love and fondness, finding every little thing his omega does to be just adorable. Louis looks back up at his alpha, "The baby says Italian would be good!" 

Their night is amazing, filled with laughter and hand holding and cuddles in bed once home. Harry spoons Louis as they fall asleep, rubbing his baby's belly holding their baby.

* * *

 "Alright everyone! Thank you all for coming, but now is time for the cake!"

Everyone instantly cuts off their speaking, eager to find out the big surprise. There are currently about thirty of the couple's friends piled in their home for the babyshower, everyone having brought gender neutral gifts because today is the day where everyone finds out the gender, including Louis and Harry. They've payed a well known baker to make a special cake to reveal to everyone and themselves the gender of their baby. They found the baker online and reached out to them, having Louis' doctor email them the gender. The cake is covered in white fondant, the words "It's A..." written on the top in light blue and pink letters. When they cut the cake, they will find white cake with either blue or pink frosting, depending on the gender of their beloved child.

Everyone in the flat is anxiously waiting for the big moment, can't wait to find out the gender of their friends' child.

"You ready, Lou?" Harry asks. When Louis nods, they both take a knife and cut one slice together. They slide a cake knife under the piece, lifting it to reveal-

"We're having a [boy](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/da/35/63/da3563032b0a953d148eff6a1c49f9f8.jpg)!" The couple yell in unison, everyone in the flat cheering and clapping for their friends. Louis starts crying, Harry quickly wrapping him in his arms. Louis squeezes his alpha around the waist, smiling while crying into Harry's chest. "We're having a little boy, Harry, I can't believe it."

Harry places several kisses on his husband's head, shaking his head. "Neither can I. I'm so happy."

* * *

 "Hazza."

No response.

"Alpha?"

Nothing.

"'ARRY!"

Harry falls out of bed at the sound of his omega screaming. "AH!" He frantically gets up, looking around the room with a crazed expression, trying to find his omega. He finds him in their bed where he was just asleep, his blue doe-eyes wide. "What's wrong?! What happened?"

Louis giggles, causing Harry to get extremely confused. The laughter dies down soon and Louis looks up at his alpha again, a big smile adorning his face. "I'm hungry."

Harry scrunches up his face. "What? Then go get some food! Why'd you have to wake me up?"

The omega pouts, giving Harry his infamous puppy dog face that he can never fucking say no to. "I would but... I'm too heavy. My belly makes my legs hurt and I have no energy at this hour. I'm just hungry, Hazza, please get me food?"

Harry actually feels empathetic for his omega, not expecting that response. "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry, tell me what you want."

Louis beams, "I'd like some lasagna from that good Italian restaurant, you know the one, and some sour cream and onion chips and pickles -oooh, lots of pickles- and an ice cream sundae with one scoop chocolate, one cookie dough and one birthday cake with three servings of gummy bears. Thank you!"

The taller man is stunned, completely lost for words. "Uh- Lou, I was just gonna go to the kitchen, it's 2:45AM."

Louis starts sniffling, his bottom lip trembling. "But Hazza, we don't have lasagna from that good Italian restaurant or sour cream and onion chips or pickles or ice cream sundaes with one scoop chocolate, one sc-"

"Alright, alright! Let me get my wallet." He interrupts, defeated.

Louis cheeses up at the man and Harry has to stop his movement for just a second, admiring his husband. He sees all the things that he fell in love with years ago, his fluffy hair, his scrunched up nose, the crinkles by his eyes and his teeth that are slightly crooked and sharp in certain areas. He realizes just how much he loves this boy and how he'd do absolutely anything for him. 

"See you in a bit, honey."

* * *

"I can't wait to meet you, little beeb. You're gonna grow to be such a big strong boy, or maybe you won't, but I'll love you no matter what. If you wanna play footie or if you wanna take ballet classes, just let me or mummy know, we just want you to be happy."

Louis is slowly awakened by the sound of his husband's voice, soft and hushed. _Who is he talking to?_

"Mummy and I are so excited to meet you. We've decorated your [bedroom ](http://meinehause.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/baby-nursery-beautiful-baby-nursery-room-decoration-using-zoo-baby-bedding-along-with-light-green-baby-bed-valance-and-natural-cream-baby-room-wall-paint-incredible-baby-nursery-room-decoration-with-z.jpg)so nicely, I'm sure you'll love it. It's a little tiny, but so are you, so it'll be fitting. We got you some cute little animal themed blankies and curtains and chairs. Mummy has even given you some of his old stuffed animals that he used to sleep with in our old home. That's how much he loves you, little beeb, he's giving you his prized possessions!"

Louis realized a couple minutes ago that Harry's been speaking to his tummy, but he's decided against letting him know that he's awake to hear their one-sided conversation. He wonders how frequently this happens.

"Mummy and I's old house was so special to us, little beeb. I was actually neighbors with him and his cat -at the time she was his, now she's ours- kept waking me up from meowing so I had to go over and I was planning to fight whoever owned the cat but then... Then I saw your mum and it was game over to me." He chuckles. "It's a little pathetic actually. Sometimes I have conversations with Greg, just like this, and I thank her for bringing me to your mum. That was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Louis decides to go back to sleep, feeling like he's invading Harry and their baby's privacy somehow. He falls unconscious once again with a smile on his face.

* * *

 "Hazzaaaaaa...."

Harry fondly rolls his eyes with a smile, excusing himself from a customer and letting Allegra take over. He walks to the back and looks up the stairs to find Louis standing at the top, a pout on his face. "What is it, baby?"

"I can't go downstairs. I'm scared."

Harry coos, walking up the steps until he's eye to eye -more like eye to chest- with his tiny pregnant omega. "Want me to carry you, lovely?" Louis simply nods with his arms open, allowing Harry to pick him up bridal style with his arms around his alpha's neck.

When they get downstairs, Harry sets Louis on the counter as he frosts the rest of the cupcakes that Ally was working on. He doesn't say anything, but he briefly wonders how his husband got so heavy so quickly. No way in hell is he bringing that up, though.

* * *

Carrying Louis everywhere they go becomes a normal occurrence, the taller of them used to it by now but still completely confused at how much Louis has grown. Louis' appointment is scheduled for two weeks and the boys are ecstatic, unbelieving that they're finally going to meet their little boy.

Despite their excitement, there have been some worries. Louis can't but worry that maybe his baby will end up like him, unable to hear properly. His biological father had poor hearing as well, not as bad as Louis, but it's making him worry out of his mind. Childhood was hard for him, his family didn't have much money and when his mother finally got enough money to get him a hearing aid -his father having left them way before- he was already almost six. He'd gone years being partially deaf and the children in school would use that as a reason to tease him. When he did get the hearing aid, those same children would steal it from him while he was coloring or trying to read, causing him to cry in class which just added to the ridicule. 

Although Harry and Louis are far from poor and would be able to provide their baby with whatever they need as soon as possible, Louis doesn't want him to deal with that. He'll of course love his baby no matter what, but he just wants him to be healthy.

Harry always reassures him that their baby will be fine whether he is entirely healthy or completely deaf because he will always have his loving parents by his side. He doesn't try to lie to husband saying that there's a low chance of deafness because he really doesn't know that and he doesn't want to get his omega's hopes up for nothing, but he lets him know that their baby will most definitely have a good life no matter what.

Harry is a little upset himself about the whole pregnancy, mainly because he doesn't want it to be over. Seeing his happy little pregnant omega always smiling and glowing and swimming in his oversized sweaters while waddling around their home is by far his favorite thing in the world and he's not quite ready to let go of that just yet. Hopefully Louis will be up for having more babies after this pregnancy.

* * *

"I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, FUCK!!"

Harry is trying to calm down his omega but it isn't really working out considering the latter is currently in labor. They're minutes away from meeting their son, having already been here for hours. It hurts him to see his baby in so much pain, but he knows it's be worth it. 

Louis has gotten fucking _huge_. Well, as huge as a 5'1 omega can get, but huge nonetheless. He's gained only a little weight in his thighs and arms, but his stomach is gigantic, Harry completely understand how his couldn't walk without his help. Harry can't wait to see his big baby, and Louis can't wait for it to get out of his belly, if his screams are anything to go by.

"Its head is crowning!" The doctor says.

"WELL GET IT OUT, GET HIM OUT!"

Harry is almost positive that Louis is gonna fucking break his hand.

A couple moments later with a lot of yelling, pushing and squeezing, the room is filled with screams -that aren't Louis'.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mr. Styles, you've given birth to a healthy baby boy!"

Louis is instantly crying, so happy to finally have his baby boy to have and hold.

"Wait a second..."

Louis and Harry instantly snap their heads towards the doctor, that not being something they want to hear in that tone. "What? What's wrong?" Harry asks frantically. 

"Oh my god," the doctor hands the baby to an assistant before getting back in his position between Louis' legs, "This wasn't expected but, Louis you need to push."

"Excuse me?! I just pushed a fucking bowling bal-"

"PUSH!"

Harry has to hold himself back from growling at the doctor yelling at his omega, but instead he passes out when he sees another head crowning.

* * *

"Mr. Styles. Mr. Styles, wake up."

Harry blinks awake slowly, feeling groggy as fuck. He yawns, "Yeah?"

"Um, you passed out but... your husband has given birth. He's waiting in room-"

Harry jumps up and away from the nurse before she can even finish her sentence. He can't believe he passed out, _what a fucking idiot I am!_

He starts to tear up when he walks into Louis' room, seeing him asleep. He walks over to his bed and sits in the chair next to it. The baby must be getting cleaned up, so he falls asleep next to his husband.

* * *

"Wake up! Who wants to meet their new family?"

Louis wakes up first, poking his husband in the cheek to wake him as well. Harry smiles at his omega when his eyes open. "Where's our baby?"

Louis giggles wildly while Harry just looks confused. A nurse walks in with a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, handing it over to Louis with care. Louis instantly starts crying, already in love with he and his husband's child. Soon, another nurse walks in with an identical bundle, handing it to Harry. "Uh-"

"Congratulations, Harry, we have two baby boys."

Harry looks at his husband in shock, his eyes watering. "No, you're joking."

Louis shakes his head with tears still leaking from his eyes, laughing wetly. "We have twins!"

* * *

The couple decide on the names Charlie William and Jaxon Edward. Their boys are adorable and everyone agrees that they're two of the cutest babies that they've ever seen. The older twin, Jaxon, has bright blue eyes with little strands of light brown, almost blonde wavy hair, while Charlie's eyes are a light green with specks of blue and gold, his hair soft and dark brown.

"Look at his little curls." Louis says lightly with a soft smile.

The couple are lying in bed, Louis holding Jaxon and Harry holding Charlie. The twins are now three weeks old, and the boys are absolutely in love with their little gems.

Harry smiles fondly at his husband and twists a finger in one of Jaxon's curls. "They're adorable, just like their mummy."

Louis blushes, "Oh, stop. You're too much, Hazza."

They continue cooing at their sons for thirty minutes until they both fall asleep, their boys on their chests.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, it's Jack and Charlie's first day of school. Harry's taking a picture of his sons with his special polaroid camera and Louis is standing behind him, sniffling with his eyes brimmed with tears. Jack is smiling wide, his dimples on display, while Charlie is clinging to his older brother with his right hand, his left carrying his yellow lion blanket.

"And, smile! You two look like superstars!" Harry is praising his little sons with a big smile on his face, walking over to wrap his arms around them. When he goes to pull back, Charlie won't let go. "Oh, buddy, you have to let go." Harry immediately brings Charlie back into his arms when he catches a glimpse of his son's shiny eyes. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid. Daddy and Mumma will be back to get you and Jack in only a few hours." He pulls back and wipes some of his son's tears away.

"Are you sure, Daddy?" Charlie asks with a sad expression, making Louis almost run over and take their boys back home.

"Oh course, Ducky. And plus, you'll have Jaxon!"

Charlie's fears fly out the window immediately when he remembers that little fact, and he turns to run into his brother's arms. They wrap their short arms around each other, and Harry quickly takes another photo. The alpha shakes the photo and smiles, handing it to his husband. Louis has to cover his mouth to contain his small sob at the photo of his two perfect little boys and smiles sadly, not believing that his babies are growing up so quickly.

* * *

"It'll be okay, baby. Daddy and I are so proud of you, don't be sad. You should be so proud."

Harry and Louis are currently on Charlie's bed, their twelve-year old son in between them. The young boy is crying into his hands, him having just gotten his gender results.

"Everyone laughed at me, why w-would they do that?"

Louis sniffles as he holds his tiny son close to his heart, having gone through the same thing when he presented as a preteen. Harry rubs his son's back while holding back tears of his own, killing him to see his family so upset.

"They're just cruel, Honey, you're perfect no matter what you are."

"Why can't I just b-be normal? Why can't I be a beta, or an alpha like D-daddy and Jack?" 

Harry furrows his brows and takes Charlie by his cashmere sweater clad shoulders, causing the young boy to look up at his father. "Now you don't say that. What about Mum, huh? Don't you think he's normal?"

Charlie's eyes widen as he turns to his omega father, seeing his blue eyes filled with more tears than before. "O-of course! Of course Mumma is normal!"

"Then why would you say that?"

Charlie realizes what he'd said and wraps his arms around Louis, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry, Mummy. I d-didn't mean it. I love you."

Louis rubs his son's back as his husband wipes away his tears. "I know, baby. You're just confused. Don't let those other kids at school make you feel ashamed of who you are." He leans back and look's in his boy's eyes, smiling. "You're my perfect little boy, whether you were a beta, alpha, and definitely an omega.

The twelve-year old breaks down again, crying into his mum's chest, but this time from how loved he is.

Harry sits back and smiles fondly at his omega and their omega son, Charlie being almost a carbon copy of his husband. He lets a few more tears shed as he secretly takes a few pictures of the two, before the bedroom door flies open.

"Charlie! Wanna play some Fifa-" Jack stops immediately when he sees his family all piled on his little brother's bed, all with tears in their eyes. "Whoa.. what'd I miss?"

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Hazza. That was absolutely delicious."

"No problem, baby. I always love our weekly dates."

Louis smiles up at his husband when they get to the top of their stairs, Harry unlocking the door. They head down the hallway towards their bedroom, Louis sending his husband seductive looks while Harry chases after him, when Louis suddenly stops. Harry crashes into his tiny omega's body, about to ask what that was all about when Louis puts his finger up, telling him to keep quiet. 

Then Harry hears it, a small giggle, obviously coming from Charlie's room. He gives Louis a confused look that his husband returns, walking towards the door. They were under the impression that their sons were out, Jack having said that he had a date with Zayn and Liam's daughter since they've been dating for over a year, and Charlie going to the movies with his friends. Louis reaches for the doorknob and slowly turns it until he hears a whimper, causing him to throw the door open immediately.

"AHH!" 

Louis and Harry almost pass out at the same time when they find their sixteen-year old child, Charlie, lying on top of a young alpha around his age, the unnamed boy huge underneath their son. Charlie yelps when the door bursts open, falling off the bed before the young alpha catches him. Harry growls and steps forward at the sight of an alpha touching his son, until Louis stops him.

"Charlie, baby!!! Who is this, is this your boyfriend? You never told me about a boyfriend, why wouldn't you tell me about a boyfriend! Who is this?!"

Charlie's eyes are frantically looking around the room, his face red with embarrassment, trying to find an escape. That is, until the young man next to him with tan skin, dirty blonde hair in a quiff and deep brown eyes speaks first. "Hello, sir! My name is Ethan. It's great to meet you." He lies Charlie back on his chest safely before reaching a hand out to Louis.

Louis smiles so widely that his eyes crinkle at the sides, eagerly shaking his son's friend's hand. "You as well, Ethan. Are you my little Charlie's boyfriend?!"

Charlie's jaw drops, his face becoming even redder. "Mu-"

"Yes. Yes I am." He smiles down at Charlie as the omega blushes continues to deepen. Ethan drops a kiss to the omega's forehead, causing the dark-haired boy to bury his face in the alpha's chest.

Louis coos loudly as Harry growls again, baring his teeth. "You little-"

"Let's go, Hazza. Let's give them some privacy." Harry gives his omega an incredulous look, about to argue before Louis glares at him, warning him not to fight him on this. Harry huffs, taking his omega's hand to calm himself. Louis smiles at him and turns back to the boys. "Have fun, be safe!"

Louis closes the door before he or his husband can hear their son groan.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Hazza, they're actually gone."

At forty-four and forty-six, Louis is currently cuddled into his husband's chest on their bed, the omega crying while his mate is rubbing his back. "Don't worry baby, they'll be back soon."

Just yesterday Charlie and Jack had left for college, leaving the couple absolutely heartbroken. Louis hasn't been able to eat or sleep properly for a week, too anxious for his boys to leave and to say goodbye. "I just miss them so much, Hazza."

"I know, baby." Harry continues to rub his back, leaving kisses on his forehead. "But this is a good thing. They worked so hard for what they've received. They're finally going to their dream schools and they're just gonna continue to make us proud. And they'll be back soon, don't worry."

Louis smiles sadly up at his alpha with glossy eyes, puckering his lips to be granted a kiss that Harry happily gives. "I can't wait."

* * *

At fifty-one and fifty-three, Harry and Louis are watching their eldest son get married. Louis is crying in his seat at the church while Harry rubs his forearm, pressing kisses to his temples. The omega keeps getting choked up, watching Jack smile sweetly at Giselle. Zayn and Liam are on the opposite side of the altar, the omega looking similar to Louis.

The pair have aged with grace, minimal wrinkles tracing their faces. Louis skin is littered with beautiful laugh lines after years of Harry making him smile and feel giddy inside. 

Louis doesn't quite realize how loud he's crying until he looks up to find all eyes on him, causing him to turn a dark shade of red. He flicks his wrist up to signal everyone to turn back to the front, everyone sending him fond and empathetic looks. When Jack slips the ring on his fiancee- no, _wife's_ finger and gives her a kiss, Louis jumps up and leads the crowd into a huge eruption of cheers.

* * *

At sixty-three and sixty-five, Jack and Giselle and Charlie and Ethan have provided the couple that's been together for decades with three grandchildren. Jack and his omega have given them a pair of identical twins, Luca and Angelina, while Charlie and his alpha have given them sweet little Jayden.

Louis and Harry love to bring their grandchildren everywhere, from parks to ice cream shops to the movie theater, always loving to spend time with their little ones. They treat them just like they treated their sons, and they can't wait for them to give them more.

* * *

And at seventy-four and seventy-six, Louis is sad.

The tiny omega has told Harry about his sadness, how he no longer feels fun or energetic or _beautiful_. He talks about how he's not as fit as before, how he's _fat_.

It breaks Harry's heart more and more each time he hears these words leave the love of his life's mouth, but his omega never believes him no matter what. He wants to do something for Louis so he can realize how much Harry still loves him and always will. Something small and meaningful that will give his husband his happiness back.

This morning, Harry gets up at 4:00AM to make the bread as usual, leaving his omega cuddled in their warm bed. It's winter, so Harry takes it upon himself to tuck his omega back under the covers, kissing his forehead lightly.

He spends two hours making the pastries and breads for the day, before finally opening up the shop at 7. He leaves the cashier and serving work to his young employees, deciding to work in the kitchen today. A thought occurs to him, causing him to smile and pick up his phone, dialing his husband.

"Hazza?"

Harry's stomach still flips at the sound of his baby's voice, making him smile fondly. "Good morning, baby." 

"Hiya, Alpha. What's up?"

Harry bites his lip. "Come to the kitchen?"

There's silence for a minute, Harry can tell his omega is hesitant. "But, Hazza.. What if someone sees me. I'm, I'm not what I used to be..."

Harry swallows down a whimper, hating to hear his omega so insecure. "Don't worry, Love. It's only me."

He can hear Louis' voice waver a little. "O-okay. I'll be down in a minute."

When Louis comes downstairs after a few minutes, he's wearing an old sweatshirt of Harry's, making the alpha smile. "Hi, Sweets."

Louis walks over and stops in front of Harry, wrapping his arms around the tall man's waist and burying his face in his chest like they used to always do. Harry is happily surprised, Louis hasn't done this in a while. When the alpha puts his hands on Louis' hips, the older omega pulls his face away with furrowed brows. "Hazza, no. You'll feel my fat."

Harry frowns deeply and picks his husband up, setting him down on the counter easily just like he used to do. "Baby, you're as light as ever."

"You're just saying that, Harry."

Harry shakes his head furiously. "No, I'm not." Harry buries his face in the crook between Louis' neck and shoulder. He inhales deeply and almost cries. "You still smell like the first day I met you. You're still as beautiful, and you're still as sweet. I'll never stop loving you, ever." Harry hasn't even gotten started yet and Louis' already crying. "Look at you, my beautiful little omega. Since the moment we met, I've loved you, and that feeling has never faltered. I hope you know how much I love you, and if you don't, then I've failed you as an alpha."

Louis shakes his head. "No, Alpha. You're perfect, you've done noth-"

"Don't you see? That's how I feel whenever you say these things about yourself. You are my perfect omega and nothing you've done or ever will do will ever change that. Please believe me."

Louis' face crumbles as he nods weakly, his arms tight around Harry's neck. And when Harry attaches their lips, their scents combining and Louis' lips just as soft as ever, his omega perched on the counter in one of his oversized sweaters with sleep-tousled hair just like when they were younger, Harry is reminded of just how much he loves his boy. 

And that will never change for the rest of their lives.

 


	2. Author's Note! :D

Hi y'all! So firstly, I'd really just like to thank you all for the positive response thus far on this story and all of my previous fics as well. This little note is just to ask y'all a question: what should I do next??

Please please please send me prompts because I'd love to write something you guys would like to read. I really wanna write some daddy!kink but I'm not sure if any of my readers are into that, so just let me know what y'all are into.

Thank you all again and sorry if you thought this was a chapter lmao :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!! I'm so sad it's over but I really had a great time writing this for y'all, hopefully you liked it!
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with all of this, especially the ending. I had the first 10k written for a month but it was just the ending that I was trying to figure out and it's shit so I'm really sorry. Hopefully you'll forgive me.....
> 
> Whether your reaction is good or bad, I would love to hear what you all thought. It always makes my day better to hear any type of response, so please comment. Thank you! :)


End file.
